


Chained to the Earth

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Follows Plot, Slow Burn, elizabeth is handled, eventually, or you can be rune, tsunderes trying to get along, you are Melody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel had enough on his plate with a demon butler and enemies from every corner of the world clawing to earn the title of 'The One Who Bested the Dog,' so adding on a girl with a sharp attitude and a maid who was anything but mortal, his load was growing to be quite a tenacious one.But, would it be a load he was willing to deal with? After all, many things in life test us, but we end up....enjoying them.





	1. His Butler and Her Maid, Strongest

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. This story is from like 7th grade was re-edited many times. Suggestions are welcome, help to write it is welcome. I'd love some reviews--whether constructive or just "omg so good."  
> I may have some description inconsistencies and such, so pointing them out is fine so I can edit them out.  
> Oh! Important thing to realize:  
> Melody is black--> dark skin, silver eyes, dark brown hair that is either in an afro style or combed down to mid-back length.  
> Rune is also black--> mocha skin, green eyes, silver hair that covers her right eye that's shoulder length

"Quite a commotion going on out there. It seems you're experiencing a rat problem as well," the police commissioner remarked.

 

"Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermin run wild? Filthy monsters. Someone really ought to take care of them, don't you think?" added another man, sounding like he had a mouthful of something.

 

"And someone will. He is just waiting for the opportune moment," rebutted yet another man, this time Asian and with some girl on his lap. This room seemed to be brimming with men, but Melody hadn't dared look up to see anything above the waist. Eye contact could lead to conversation, and Melody was there for business reasons only. No talking needed.

 

"Indeed. He prefers to settle things with one blow. Will you pass on this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?" a woman inquired. A nice change of pace, hearing anything but gravelly male voices.

 

"I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss," said a boy next to Melody. What a pretentious load. He was no older than she, and at least by now she knew that misses could hit you over the head with unimaginable stealth. Ciel Phantomhive, what a joke.

 

"That's all very well, but when will you handle the problem?" the commissioner piped up yet again.

 

"Any time you like. The rats will come soon come looking for their forbidden cheese, and I hold the key to the storehouse."

 

A white-clad Italian man clucked his tongue before leaning down and taking his shot. Melody jumped as they made brief eye contact. There was a scar running across his face that she found rather discomforting.

 

"Even so, locating the nest and eliminating the vermin promises to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward," Lord Phantomhive purred, and she could hear the slight smile in his voice. This seemed to shock the commissioner.

 

"What a vulture!"

 

"Sir. Randall, I'd be careful how you smear my family name."

 

Although her respect for the Phantomhive boy was minuscule already, she still felt a chill go down her spine when he said that. The child's mere presence was threatening to her, but Melody figured it was all in her head.

 

As the balls stilled, the scarred man leaned against the pool table and laughed. "Ha, you're in trouble now, Randall. What next, Lord Phantomhive?"

 

"It's time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you think? How soon can you secure the payment?" the earl replied.

 

"Tonight, I'll have it by then." Melody looked up slightly to see Randall grit his teeth. It was amusing to see the police commissioner of the Scotland yard have to bow to a mere child. The boy might be strange but he did of some sense of humor.

 

"And Miss Bond? Have your associates agreed to leave me alone, as to make my job easier?" Lord Phantomhive turned his head slightly to inquire.

 

"Yes. My associates will not interfere with your work, as you have requested," she replied. A day's trip just to say two measly lines. They would give the worst actors these lines in a play.

 

"Perfect, I assure you that you and your family will be paid in full for your kindness."

Just as she thought it was settled, that large man from across the room decided to throw in his opinion. "Say, why would you tote around your servant with you wherever you go, girl? Isn't it… embarrassing?"

 

"And why would that be?" Melody replied. "She's my personal maid, that's very common among ladies my age."

 

"Well, considering her… appearance, you'd expect-"

 

"I'd advise you to stay in your lane, sir."

 

For the first time, Melody fully lifted her head to meet the man's gaze. She couldn't stand Rune's discomfort behind her any longer.

 

“If you comment on my maid’s appearance, you comment on  _ my  _ appearance. You aren’t trying to discredit my status,  _ are you _ ?” Her intense grey eyes threw the man off-- people were often surprised when they saw her father's eyes in the small, delicate face of her mother.

 

"If that is all, I'll send a carriage for you later, Randall. We can even prepare some light entertainment for you, does that sound good?" interjected Lord Phantomhive. Melody quickly lowered her head, embarrassed by her outburst. Keeping calm, cool, and collected makes a successful business deal.

 

The earl rose from his seat, preparing to take his aim. "You passed your turn twice and now you're after them all in one go?" Randall asked, shocked.

 

"Naturally."

 

"Careful, or your greed will undo you."

 

The boy only smiled, watching as every ball sunk into a hole. "Am I undone?"

* * *

 

Melody sat in the much brighter drawing room. She had no idea why she was asked to stay for tea, and Rune had opted to help the servants in the kitchen. Everyone but the Lord's aunt and friend had left, so she was in a room practically full of strangers. "Your tea. We have a special Darjeeling blend to offer from Fortnum & Mason today," Lord Phantomhive's butler announced, pouring the tea into cups. Melody could have sworn she heard the Lord call him Sebastian.

 

"Smells lovely. Tea can be excellent when made well." murmured the Asian man, after he and his lady friend received their hot cups. Melody agreed- the teacups themselves were exquisite; they were flowered, with red and gold. The reddish tea complimented it perfectly.

 

"Grell!" the Lord's aunt called. An awkward looking man with glasses jumped to attention. "Learn something from Sebastian," she ordered. Grell, confused, agreed. Perhaps he was ashamed? "Just look at him. I mean, his physique! You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city!" she babbled, pawing at the tall butler who almost dropped his tray. Melody was shocked- the woman's serious demeanor had vanished, leaving only a blushing schoolgirl in its wake.

 

"Ah, wait," she said, retracting her hand. "This isn't the best of first impressions. I should introduce myself." Melody jumped up almost as quick as Grell had done moments previous. The woman offered a red-lipped smile. "I'm Angelina Dalles, but feel free to call me Madame Red."

 

"I am Lau, and this is my dear sister Ran-Mao. It's wonderful to meet your acquaintance," the asian man added, while the woman on his lap gave a small wave. Melody meekly returned the gesture.

 

"My name is Melody Bond. It's lovely to formally meet you all," she replied.

 

"You're so young, you look no older than my nephew… what  _ are _ you doing here?" Madame Red asked. Melody gripped her dress.  _ You answer that, Madame, what do you  _ think  _ I'm doing here?  _ She thought, keeping her words to herself.

 

Lord Phantomhive cleared his throat, signaling Madame Red to apologize. "Us doctors have inquisitive minds, you know! Old habit," she laughed, clearly making excuses.

 

"So, do you believe the drug trafficker you're after was one of your guests today?" Lau interrupted, settling Ran-Mao more securely in his lap.

 

"Perhaps."

 

The drug trafficker was at the meeting? Melody had no idea about that- but this made sense now. He had asked her to stay to show that she was not a suspect. Who would it have been? That sandwich guy was kind of a jerk.

 

"Why not leave the extermination to Lau? A rat knows best where the rats' nest is, doesn't he?" Madame Red spat.

 

"I'm but a tame guinea pig dedicated to my lord. If the earl instructs me not to act, I'm bound to do nothing," assured Lau as he got up and placed his hands on the earl's shoulders.

 

"Watch it! You'd best keep your filthy paws off my darling nephew!" she shouted, yanking her nephew out of the man's grasp.

 

"You wound me. I would never paw at him in his own home, dear madam."

 

"Are you saying you would if you were elsewhere? Careful, you're on thin ice now, sir!"

Lau burst out laughing, but his laughs were slightly panicked. "Sorry, I'm joking of course."

 

The earl pried himself out of his aunt's hold and started for the door. "Master?"

 

Sebastian called, watching his Lord leave. "The rats are here," he murmured, stepping out into the hall. He watched his servants speed across the hall in front of him, chasing a single rat. "And here too…"

 

"Master? Today's dessert is a deep-dish pie prepared with fresh apples and raisins. It will be ready soon. Would you like to eat with your guests?" Sebastian suggested.

The boy sighed and replied, "Bring it to my study, I only have one guest I need to speak to further."

 

"Certainly, my lord."

 

The young earl came back into the doorway. "Miss Bond, I'd appreciate it if you joined me in my study. I have some questions about your line of work." Lau and Madame Red temporarily stopped fighting as Melody ducked to walk between them. "Of course."

As he and Melody walked away to the study, Sebastian walked down the hall to the servants who were still chasing the one rodent. He effortlessly snatched it up and dropped it in their net. "That's enough of that. Stop playing and get back to work."

The servants could only comply disappointedly.

 

Lord Phantomhive entered the study first, and closed the door behind them. "Finally, some peace and quiet. Now, I wanted to discuss-"

 

Suddenly, a man burst out from the window and catapulted into the young Lord, covering his face in a white cloth. He quickly went limp, signalling Melody to run. Before she could get to the door, however, the assailant had stopped her with a similar cloth. She tried to call out before it all went black, but she failed.

* * *

 

"Young master. I brought your pie and afternoon tea…? Master?" Sebastian ceased his knocking and opened the door to the study. To his surprise, the room was empty.

"Mistress!" Rune called out, distressed. She didn't even want to imagine where Melody could have been taken.

"This is terrible, the refreshments will all be wasted!" Sebastian exclaimed. Rune, of course, wanted to sock him, but knew much better than that. "Come now, madam, let us find our charges."

* * *

 

The room was well decorated, ornate to say the least. However lovely the room was, though, being kidnapped detracted from the sight. Melody awoke facing the wall, but fought through the haze to hear a familiar voice. "The policeman of England's underworld, one of the nobles who have done the royal family's dirty works for generations. The Queen's guard dog, tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her. Just how many nicknames do you have, and how many families have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?"

 

The speaker prepared a cigar and had a snarky tone to his voice. Discreetly, Melody rolled over to see the frightening scarred man from before hovering over her. "Oh, look who woke up! Good for you, I was getting ready to wake you up myself." Melody recoiled at the venom in his voice. She didn't even want to know how he would wake her up.

 

"I thought that it would be you. You shame your family Azzurro Vanel." Lord Phantomhive's instantly recognizable growled. If Melody craned her neck, she could see that his face was slightly bruised. Apparently he was considered precious cargo. Hopefully she was too.

 

Vanel took a puff of his cigar and laughed. "Come now, my little lord Phantomhive. Do you know how hard it is for the Italian Mafia here? You Englishmen have nothing but tea on the brain. It's difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours, so we have to think outside the box to make money. So found the drug trade."

 

"The Pharmacy Act of 1868 listed opium as a restricted substance. It is the Queen's decree. And I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them." He failed to sound threatening in the least. He sounded more like a brownnoser than the "queen's guard dog". Whatever  _ that _ meant.

 

Vanel seemed to more or less share her sentiments, complaining, "Ugh. You know this is-a why I hate all you Englishmen.” The Queen” this, “the Queen” that. You act like this-a woman is your own mother. You line-a your pockets while pretending the whole time you're better than the rest of us. But in the end, we are no different from each other. Why can't we get along?" He sneered, leaning in.

 

"I've left orders about your key. If I don't come back, my servants will make sure the authorities get it. I'm sorry, I have no interest in getting along with someone like you." the earl replied with a smirk.  _ Big words for a little guy,  _ Melody thought.  _ I hope he isn't fragile.  _ Of course she was one to talk.

 

These words enflamed Vanel, aiming a pistol right at the earl's head. "You brat, don't underestimate me! My men are already waiting at your estate. Where is the key? Spit it out soon or your servants will start dying one by one."

 

A mysterious, almost innocent, smile spread across the young lord's face as he said, "Oh, I think they'll be alright. But you'd better hope your lap-dogs know how to fetch." This snarky comment earned him a sudden kick to the face, and Lord Phantomhive toppled over. Vanel furiously stamped out his barely smoked cigar and screamed into a nearby landline. "Did you hear that? The time for talk is over!"

 

"Are you alright?" Melody whispered. He had landed right in front of her, his head just below her chin. "We'll be out of here soon. I wouldn't worry too much." he murmured in reply. Melody chose to ignore that and looked around the room for anything she could use to call for help.

* * *

 

Sebastian, holding his now abandoned pie, walked down the corridor, in no clear hurry. "This is worrisome, where could my young mistress have been taken to?" Rune fretted, nervously tugging at the end of her apron. There wasn't a trace of her charge to be found. Suddenly, a red-headed maid came barrelling down the hall, calling out for the house's butler.

 

"I found this letter, yes I did!" she cried.

 

"Who is it addressed to?" Sebastian countered, stopping. The maid kept coming and said that is was for all the servants of the house. For a split second, Rune saw the butler's wary glance go out the window and the maid tripped at the same time. Time seemed to slow down as Sebastian tossed the treat in the air and caught the young maid as the window shattered. It appeared to be a bullet, seeing as the vase behind them shattered. Rune jumped forward and caught the pastry as it fell.

 

"Mey-Rin. The letter, please," said Sebastian, lying flat on his back. Rune helped the red-faced servant up. "Eh? Letter? Oh, yes sir!" He sat up to receive it.

 

Rune leaned over to read the letter over his shoulder. It read:  _...If you want to return your little children safely, Come to Nova garden Bethmal Green as soon as possible. If you don't come before sunset, We will cut your Master's finger one by one, and send it. You'll see what happens to the little girl. _

 

"What a vulgar letter," Sebastian murmured, tucking the letter into his jacket pocket. The guests and servants of the house came forward, hearing the loud crash and gave their concerns. Sebastian smoothly assuaged them and apologized for the commotion. "I have business to attend to. Would you mind cleaning this up for me?" Rune handed over the pastry to the older servant and hurriedly went after Sebastian as he walked away. She could hear the servants calling out a question, but she had sped away too fast.

 

"I'm just a human, Miss Rune," Sebastian smirked, "How could I keep up?"

 

"You're a dirty liar. You can keep up just fine."

 

"Anything for my master."

* * *

 

Vanel was screaming into the phone again. "What do you mean you missed?! You are complete idiots! Never should have hired scum like you. Just get back here." The other voice on the line began to sound worried. "Aw, what's wrong? You little girls see a bear in the woods?" Vanel teased, but his face changed when Melody heard screaming on the other line, interrupted by short bouts of static.

 

"What is it? Did someone find you? Talk to me." Vanel's words quieted, but there was only uninterpretable yelling. "That's it! I've had enough of your games already." he yelled, but the static only worsened. "Uh, hello? What's happened?"

 

The young earl could clearly hear the telephone too, as he laughed. "That's too bad. Sounds like your little game of fetch is ov-" His words were interrupted by a brutal beating. "Just shut your mouth, you damn brat!" Vanel screeched.  _ Why'd you have to open your big mouth,  _ thought Melody, panicking. "You got something to say, little bitch?" he said, his angry eyes meeting Melody's. She shook her head furiously and pressed her back to the wall. Vanel snatched up the phone and exclaimed, "You listen to me! If one of you don't answer right now, I swear I will kill you!" A familiar voice was on the other end.

 

"Hello. I represent the Phantomhive estate- and temporarily, the Bond estate. I was wondering if my master and Miss Bond might be available. Hello, is anyone there? Hello?" Vanel's frightened eyes looked back to the young earl, who though he was faced away was still graced with a poisonous looking grin.

 

"Woof woof." Lord Phantomhive called.

 

"Ah, very good. Miss Rune and I will come get you and the mistress shortly."

* * *

 

"Thank you for the use of your field telephone. And now there are few things I'd like to ask you about, if that's all right. First, I'd like to know who you work for. Hurry up now. I'm not exactly what you would call a patient man. And you do remember what happened to the Humpty-Dumpty, don't you?" Sebastian asked, kneeling on the hood of the automobile as it precariously balanced on the edge of a cliff.

 

"Ah, our employer's name is Azzurro Vanel. He has a hideout up in the city. It's in the East End. We just work for him!" one passenger said in a frightened voice.  _ I knew it, _ Rune thought,  _ I saw the look on that bastard's face in the pool room. _

 

"But of course, I understand. I'm very sorry to have interrupted your work, gentlemen. I'll let you go now. Have a safe trip!" Sebastian said cheerfully, tossing back the phone as he let the car fall. "Oh dear," Sebastian said as he checked his pocket watch, "look at how late it's gotten. If I don't move quickly, we shall never have dinner ready in time."

 

"One more quip about your cooking and I think I'll want some roasted butler."

 

"You never fail to have such  _ gentle _ words of encouragement."

* * *

 

Vanel opened the door to legions of minions and ordered them about. "Listen up, the Phantomhive boy has help on the way! Move it! Tighten security at the gate! Not so much as a single rat gets through!" You could hear people stomping down stairs all through the house and slamming the gate. Soon after you could hear shooting from outside, then below. Vanel was getting more restless by the moment, especially after the shooting ended.

 

Lord Phantomhive, seemed completely at ease as the footsteps of two people came down the hallway. The door opened, and lo and behold, Rune and Sebastian were on the other side. "We have come to retrieve our masters." Rune said, and they both gave the appropriate bow. "Thank goodness," Melody whispered, but was still a little confused. Rune wouldn't have helped the Phantomhive butler and he seemed more than just dedicated.

 

"Is this a joke? I was expecting giants and instead I got some scrawny dandy in a tailcoat and some nurse! Who are you two anyway? There's no way that you're just servants." Vanel mused, his pistol aimed at the two. "No, sir. You see, I am simply one hell of a butler… although, I cannot speak for this maid."

 

"Yea, sure. It does not matter anyway, I have no intention of fighting you," Vanel said, suddenly pulling the earl by the hair and putting him at gunpoint. "Not yet… But you better have what I asked for!"

 

"I do, it's right-" Sebastian started, and Rune pulled out a key. However, the exchange was cut off by copious amounts of gunfire to the head, chest, and every other part of the body. The young lord, almost compassionately, tried to call out for his butler. Melody could only watch in shock. Rune only could stand there, key in hand.

 

Vanel began to laugh nervously. "Sorry, dandy, but it's my game! No way I'll go up against a Phantomhive without a trump card! Looks like they missed you, old nurse, so I suppose I'll have to take care of you again!" Vanel said, his gunmen aiming his pistol at Rune. He spared a glance at Lord Phantomhive. "I damaged the goods a little, but if I put the brats together they'll still bag me a fair price- and with so many enemies, little Phantomhive won't live long. I can't say anything for you, little girl, your fate is yet undecided!" The scarred man's laughter was nearly hysterical as he pulled off the boy's eyepatch with his gun.

 

"Hey there, how long are you intending to play dead? You're becoming too melodramatic for my tastes…" Rune said, staring down at the dead(?) butler with annoyance.

 

"Not too long," he said, and the gunmen jumped away in fear. The earl seemed unphased by an undead butler rising from the ground. "Guns today are so much more efficient than they used to be… They can shoot so many more bullets now." His body almost contorted upwards, and he coughed into his hand. "Perhaps you'd like these back?" The shining bullets glittered in his palm.

 

"W-What are you waiting for? Kill them!" Vanel screamed, terrified. Sebastian quickly tossed his handful of bullets at the gunmen, and they fell to the ground dead. Vanel released Lord Phantomhive's hair, only speaking in half words and scared noises.

"Oh dear, it was a good suit too," tittered Sebastian, dropping the ripped tails of his coat.

 

"You could have avoided that if you wanted to, idiot." the boy replied.

 

"Dear mistress, it appears that you haven't been treated well," Rune cooed, beginning to come forward to retrieve her charge.

 

Vanel panicked and he dove backwards, yanking Melody to her knees and pressing their heads together, the earl's at the pistol. "D-don't come any closer! Stay back or they're both dead meat!" Both servants stopped.

 

"Hurry it along. This guy's breath smells awful and this isn't too comfortable." 

 

Phantomhive complained.  _ I don't care if you want to waste your life or what you butler even is, but I don't want your petty attitude to cut my life short! _ Melody thought.

 

"But if I come any closer, he might kill you," Sebastian replied, smiling.

 

"Are you saying you want to break the contract?" the earl accused.

 

Melody made eye contact with Rune from across the room. She wanted out,  _ now. _ "No, of course not. Nothing has changed; I remain your faithful servant, lord." Sebastian said.

 

"What the hell kind of nonsense are you two talking about?!" Vanel exclaimed.

"Master, you know what you have to do... Now just say the words."

 

"This is an order. Save us now!" The eye closest to Melody flew open and she could almost feel her heart stop. She'd read about contracts like this.

 

"No, it's over!" Vanel screamed as he pulled the trigger. The sound of the gunshot echoed all through the room. However, the man only looked down to see two sets of eyes glued on him. "Wha- That's impossible!"

 

The bullet was frozen between the miniscule gap of Ciel's head and the barrel, and Rune kneeled down before him. "Pardon me." The bullet suddenly burrowed itself into the man's shoulder, and his arm twisted up, releasing his captives. Rune scooped up her mistress, as did Sebastian with his master.

 

Melody pressed her head to her maid's chin. "Took you two long enough to finish talking- you could have frightened my poor mistress," complained Rune, and her charge realized she was never in any real danger. That actually kind of pissed her off, now that she thought about it. Vanel suddenly cried out from behind them.

 

"No! Wait! You both come work for me and I'll pay you ten times what they do-- no twenty! Plus all the liquor and drugs you could ever want!" Vanel was desperate.

 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Vanel, it's an attractive offer, but I have no interest in such materialistic things. You see, I am simply one hell of a butler. Miss Rune, would you like to partake in his deal?"

 

"I wouldn't make a deal with a rodent like him on my life."

 

Vanel seemed confused and defeated. "Ah, yes… well…"

 

"As long as my master holds the contract, I am his loyal servant. A wish, a sacrifice, and this... all of these things keep me bound to Lord Phantomhive. Until the day I swallow his soul." The room was filling with feather shaped shadows, and the butler's eyes were glowing. Rune pressed Melody's face into her shoulder, and she luckily couldn't hear a thing after.

* * *

 

Later that night, Melody was once again in the study. This time, though, it was lit by candlelight and she sat across from the earl. "I'm sure you know why you're here," he said.

 

"Of course," Melody replied.

 

"Now you know you could very well die at any moment now that you know about my contract with Sebastian."

 

"Honestly, I'd like to see you try."

 

He seemed discomforted by that sentence. Good. He was too precocious anyway.

 

"I suppose it's best that I explain what I am. I am an earth sprite, guardian and protector of life in this world. And, of course, protector of my mistress as well," Rune explained, setting a tender hand on Melody's shoulder.

 

"So I assume you know that you must stay here, at least until a better solution is reached?"

 

Melody looked up to her maid, with a worried expression on her face. "Don't worry, I'll take it up with your family and make sure they know." Rune assured.

 

"Good. We'll have Mey-Rin show you to your room. I'll have you speak to me about your family business tomorrow, I assume you're tired."

 

"I'll answer whatever I can, Ciel." Melody waved a hand.

 

"When did you get so friendly with me? Did I miss it?" he sneered, clearly upset by the use of his first name.

 

"I'm not going to force you to be civil, but I'd advise it. After all, I figure living in the same house should be friendly enough."

 

Ciel pursed his lips. Melody had no plans to be friends, and that was to be made clear. Mey-Rin timidly knocked on the door and Melody rose up to take her leave. Rune respectfully wished them goodnight and bowed, and the door was only open a crack when Melody heard the earl's voice float out.

 

"Goodnight,  _ Melody. _ "

 

A small smile spread across the brunette's face.

 

"Goodnight,  _ Ciel. _ "  
  



	2. His Butler and Her Maid, Omnipotent

The group of nobles later got a decent amount of sleep and when they awoke, they each got ready to face the amount of questions that would be answered at today's breakfast.

Or so they thought…

"No!" Grell screamed in fear as she's sent barrelling down the halls on a cart made for tea. "Oh no, oh dear, oh no!"

The nobles looked up from their seat in confusion (or amusement) as they watch the butler cart into the view violently. He bumped into the unevenness of the carpet, making the cart tilt over and spill hot water all over Finny. The poor boy screams in pain at his predicament, and this elicits responses of sympathy, annoyance and amusement. "Oh, Finnian." Rune sighed, wiping her hands on her apron as she approaches the boy. She lifted up his shirt with a bored expression, ignoring everyone's sounds of disapproval and shock. She inspected the burn and clicks her tongue.

"Bah, you'll be fine. I'll go make something for your burn." She decided, stepping back and turning on her heels. She nodded her head to Melody and walked towards the kitchen. Melody fails to hide her laughter. “Isn't Grell the funniest?" She asked to no one in particular. “Although, it's a shame Finny was hurt."

Sebastian entered the room and proceeded to instruct Grell on the proper technique for preparing tea. The butler fawned over the demon in admiration of his skills as the tea is served to the two nobles. By this time, Rune had returned with some type of homemade cream she made and had begun to apply it to Finny's burn ("It's so cold!").

Sebastian checked his pocket watch and nodded in approval. "Master, are you ready? It is almost time. I have the carriage waiting for you in the front drive now," he announced, looking to his master. Interested, Melody turned to look at Ciel. "Where are we going, little dog?" Melody wondered out loud, drumming her hands on the table.

Irked by the nickname, Ciel didn't respond at first, but under the intense gaze of the girl, he cracked. "I'm running an errand is all. Don't worry-"

"Can I come?" Melody asked, flashing an innocent smile.

"No, there's no need. I don't think-"

"Are you ashamed to have me in public? You think the tabloids will get to you? What if the mansion burns down thanks to me, huh?" Ciel tensed and he stared at the African girl, whose smile didn't falter. Realizing that she was possibly capable of doing such a thing and more, he decided to let her and her maid tag along. Sebastian let out a silent chuckle and turned to the servants. "As for the rest of you, I want this place absolutely spotless, understand? Grell, perhaps you should just sit there and relax so you don't cause any more trouble." He turned on his heel as he prepared to leave. "Oh, and if you do decide to seek your eternal rest, please see to it outside, would you? And try not make too big a mess." He left the dining hall, the nobles and Rune close behind.

"How kind…" Grell cooed, earning some confused looks from the servants.

After preparing for the trek("Rune do I have to comb out my hair?" "Yes."), the group rode the carriage to the main city.

"Get your paper here, all the latest news! Prostitute mysteriously murdered!" a newsboy called out, and Melody syncs up her gait with Ciel.

I wonder what happened, she thought. The job comes with risks anyhow, so it's sad but not unexpected. Soon enough, they had reached the shop and entered. "Mm? Oh hello, children. Were you sent for something?" inquired a jolly looking old man at the store's counter.

"Actually, he's here on my master's own business. We need to pick this up," Sebastian answered, handing over a small piece of paper.

"Oh, you're here for this stick. I was wondering who'd have a use for one as short as this. Naturally, I didn't think a child-" the old man was cut off by Sebastian's quick aim of the cane to the shopkeeper's head.

"Straight as an arrow. A magnificent stick, indeed, good sir. Keep the change. Good day." Sebastian comments, leaving the man stunned as the group exits the shop. Once they made it out, Melody broke down into giggle. Ciel's mood seemed to sour even more and he went onto a mini rant.

"That ridiculous strength of Finny's is a menace. How could someone accidentally break a walking stick? It's a pain to special-order a new one." Melody shrugged her shoulders, but kept a small smile on her face. "I suppose you should fire him then?"

"And find someone to adequately replace him? Not a chance," Ciel counters, narrowing his eyes at the brunette.

"It's a shame. You haven't grown an inch since the first time we met," Rune quips, earning a snort from her charge. Sebastian shakes his head at his master's frustration, smiling deviously.

When they returned to the manor, the children were all a little famished. "I'm sure you're all tired. I'll prepare tea for you immediately," he suggests, but raises an eyebrow when he sees the two teens frozen in their spot with looks of horror.

"What's the matter?" Rune asks, placing a hand on her mistress.

"M-My mansion…" Ciel chokes out, and the servants look into the home, only to also freeze in shock.

"What on earth is this?" Sebastian demands, narrowing his eyes. Rumbling could be heard as the three Phantomhive servants, all in costumes, run up to their master. "Sebastian! Sebastian!" They cry.

"What is going on here? And why are you dressed like that?" The butler questions, staring down the three bumbling adults.

"Ask that crazy girl!" Bard answers, pointing behind him. Melody and Rune exchanged confused looks, but there was a sense of dread in the brunette's eyes as she began to narrow down the list of people who could do this. Oh no…

Hearing moans of pain, they move to another room where they see Grell, with bows everywhere, hanging from the ceiling. "What are you doing?" Ciel asks him, narrowing his eyes.

"As you can see, I am dying." Melody falls into a fit of giggles, amused at his monotonous tone, as if he was content with that fact. Taking a deep breath, Ciel shakes his head. "Sebastian, take him down." As Sebastian makes his way to take down the suffocating butler, a blur of yellow and orange speeds by and tackles Ciel into a hug. "Ciel, I missed you!" The blonde coos, and Melody and Rune cringe inwardly as they realize who the "crazy girl" was. Shenanigans ensued, but it was a bit light hearted. Everything was fine until Sebastian uttered those damned words.

"Lady Elizabeth is the young master's fiancee." Melody clutched her chest tightly at those words and narrowed her eyes in frustration, getting a worried look from Rune. Jealousy. How the mighty fall to such an emotion. Everyone pretty much had shocked reactions, not believing that someone as young as Ciel and Elizabeth could be engaged.

"We should have a ball!" Elizabeth decides, pulling Ciel along as she spins around, easily changing the subject. Annoyed, Ciel tries to protest, but that only results in him being talked over by his fiancee. "Wear the clothes I picked out for you, okay, Ciel?" The blonde insists, smiling brightly, as if her fiance wasn't at all opposed to this idea. "Of course, I have to do my make up…" she trails off, looking around, and finally notices her friend. "Oh! Mel!" Melody cringes more at the nickname. "I didn't realize you were here! How convenient. I'll dress you up to the nines!" She rushes over and grabs her hands, startling Melody and Rune.

"Lizzy, wait-!" But she and her friend were already gone, leaving behind confused or amused servants.

Ciel rests his head on his desk, arms wrapped around it. Sebastian rolls in a cart with a cake on it, Melody and Rune in tow. "I believe the wisest thing to do today would be to go along with her plan and then ask her to leave." Sebastian suggests, cutting a slice of cake for his master. Rune nods in agreement.   
"From what I observed, Lady Elizabeth is a girl who knows what she wants, and will do whatever it takes to get it, whether her life is in danger or if it's a simple 'I don't approve' from her fiance...oh wait, that's you. Looks like you're on a one-way street."She muses. Melody snorts, trying to keep herself from having another laughter episode. Ciel raises his head, his face contorted in anger and frustration. "Just give her some dinner or something and get her out of here!" He demands. "I don't have time to deal with her girlish hobbies."

He finishes, Sebastian placing a cup of tea on the desk. Melody rolls her eyes at how Ciel describes his fiance's need(want) for a ball. "But my lord, it appears Lady Elizabeth desires a dance." Sebastian reasons, watching as his master shows no sign of breaking his resolve. Hold on, nevermind. Ciel's eye twitches as he takes a sip from his tea. Sebastian's forehead creases slightly, a thought occurring.. "Young master?"

"What is it?"

"I've never seen you dance, but I assume you can?"

Melody raises an eyebrow, now curious. Can Ciel even dance? He doesn't seem like one to enjoy it, much less know how to do it. Ciel picks up a small bundle of papers and covers his face, not bothering to answer his butler's question. The brunette bursts out laughing at the truth, clutching her stomach in delight. The earth sprite tries to calm her mistress down, although she can't help chuckling herself. Ciel grunts in annoyance, not appreciating the mockery of his dancing skills, or, his lack of at least. Sebastian sighs, picking up a plate holding a slice of the cake. "That explains why you play the wallflower when asked to parties." He concludes, sounding disappointed. 

"I'm busy with work. I don't have time to play--" Ciel is cut off by Rune pulling the papers in his hands away and getting in his face with the cake. "With all due respect, Earl of Phantomhive," She begins. "it's called a "social dance" for a reason, and is a skill that will naturally be necessary at soirees and banquets." The cake is pushed closer to his face. The young boy looks away, refusing to look the maid in the eye. Her face turns grim as she inches the cake closer, Ciel getting more and more nervous. "The world expects a first-class gentleman to know how to dance. If you reject any more invitations, assuming you've rejected quite a few, your reputation in society circles will plummet..." She recoils back and pulls off a sickeningly sweet smile. "And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Ciel shudders, not liking the smile on the maid's face. Melody shakes her head in shame. Rune is doing it again. While useful to get information, we may be seen as a bigger threat than we are.

 

"Fine, I'll do it! That'll make you and Sebastian happy right?" He gives in, his tone laced with even more annoyance, if possible. "Sebastian, call a tutor. Mrs. Bright or Mrs. Rodkin will have to do..." He trails off. Sebastian checks his pocket watch. "There is no time to call a madam now. By your leave..." Sebastian shuts the device, smiling. Ciel's eyes widen as his butler turns to Melody. "She will help you learn while I instruct you." It's Rune's turn to snort as Melody and Ciel's face show nothing but horror. "D-don't be ridiculous! I can't learn to dance with such a loud and rambunctious lady like her!"

"I'd never be able to dance with a shorty like you!"

"Excuse you, I am taller than you!"

"By one centimeter! You should be taller than by at least half a meter, but poor little Phantomhive boy hasn't hit his growth spurt!"

"You take that back!"

"Make me, you insolent little-!”

"Enough." Rune hisses, the power in her voice silencing the two. Ciel shrinks down in his demeanor and Melody scoffed, crossing her arms. "Fine." They both mutter underneath their breath. "Good." The maid huffs, adjusting her glasses. Sebastian's lips curl into a smirk at the maid's sudden outburst. What an interesting little sprite you are.

"Now begin the first step from your heel." Sebastian commands. Rune starts the music on the record player as Ciel and Melody begin their attempt at waltzing. Ciel's body is stiff as his right hand rests on Melody's waist and holds her right hand. Melody's gaze is down at the floor, her left hand resting on his shoulder. The tension in the air is so thick, you can cut a knife through it. 'Lead with your left toe." Sebastian reminds. The dance starts smoothly until...

"Ow! You stepped on me!" Melody screeches.

"Do you have to scream so loud?!"

"Now, a natural turn." Sebastian continues, ignoring the distress. Ciel attempts to do so but swings a little too hard, causing the two to stumble a bit. They stabilize and continue their awkward waltz. "Slide your foot forward." Ciel ends up tripping Melody slightly, causing her to fall forward into Ciel's chest. They remain like this for a bit, the brunette listening to the steady beat of her dance partner's heart. She suddenly pulled away, embarrassed. Ciel coughs softly, not bothering to hide the tint of pink growing on his cheeks. Rune raises an eyebrow, smiling softly. Sebastian sighs, slightly disappointed. "Your instinct for dancing is not so much lacking as it is catastrophic, my Lord. You mustn't simply hang on to your partner." He comments. 

"I don't know Sebastian. With moves like that, Ciel can just be seen as one who loves to play with his "victims". He'll have girls swooning, like he has done to my young mistress." Rune muses and rushes out the door to avoid a raging Melody.

Ciel watches the two run down the hallways and sighs, shaking his head. He places a hand on his heart and frowns. What is this feeling...did I actually enjoy that?  
Lizzy was quick to pull her friend into the room she had happened to be hiding in. "Let's get this makeover started!" The blonde cheers, and suddenly, Melody felt a piece of herself dying a bit. By the time Melody had come around for her torturemakeover, Melody had never felt more like dying in her life. Yes, the dress was beautiful(and her favorite color), but the process to do so was difficult. And convincing her friend to leave her hair be as an afro was a feat of its own, but Elizabeth decided that the afro gave her a more "cute" and "free" appearance.

Near the start of the homely ball, Ciel was descending the stairs, greeted by the sight of his betrothed in red, and his partner in a similar shade of blue. To be quite fair, he was in a state of shock at her raw beauty, it being the first time he's seen Melody in such a state. However, the night turned sour when Lizzy made a fit about the ring Ciel was wearing. One thing led to another and she threw it to the ground, shattering it. In a fit of rage, Ciel charges at her, his hand raised and ready to strike her when Melody stepped in and caught his hand, narrowing her eyes at him.

"..Melody?" He breathes out, eyes wide. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Looking to Rune, who nods, she slowly lets go of Ciel's hand and lets Sebastian hand him his cane. "A proper gentleman would not strike down his lover in a fit of rage. It was a simple misunderstanding, no?" She calmly suggests, smiling bitterly. Looking to Elizabeth in pity, she continues.

"I'm afraid that ring holds a shred of sentimental value for our young earl. It only makes sense he'd be frustrated."

"I-I had no idea...Ciel, I'm so sorry," Elizabeth apologies, looking down in shame. Shaking her head, Melody smiles brightly, trying to lift her friend's spirits. "Now now, I'm sure Ciel understands. Right?" The earl blinks in surprise, still trying to understand how the situation led up to Melody taking over, but he nods, letting his cold facade fall in once more. After spouting some bullshit about how it didn't matter, the ball resumed with Sebastian and Rune pulling some instruments out of nowhere and playing a soft waltz for everyone to dance to.

"Shall we dance, my lady?" Ciel asks, holding out his hand to his fiancee. She squeals in delight and gladly takes his hand, and they begin dancing. Grell joined in with the music with a lovely baritone voice, and soon everyone was dancing in time. Melody, tired from the events of the night, decided to retire into her bedroom.

"Come in." Ciel calls from his office, watching as Melody steps into the room. He had called her in after had danced with him and been sent home in a carriage. Melody took notice that the furniture had been cleared, the window was open to let the night air blow in and there wasn't a single butler, servant or maid in sight. "You called?" She asks, closing the door behind her.

"Yes. I wanted to say, I apologize for my behavior and if it made you uncomfortable." Ciel apologizes, his eyes looking at his feet. It was quite a shock to see such a timid action, and Melody laughs awkwardly and shuffles her feet. "It's fine, really. I'm sure it would all work out. I've seen worse." She tries excusing Ciel, but he steps forward, a fierce look in his eyes. 

"Whether or not my action is justified or if your action is ridiculous, I acted improperly." He sighs and steps back to his position again. "I'd like to make it up to you." Melody raises an eyebrow, intrigued. "And how would you do such a thing?" She asks. Her eyes widen as she watches Ciel hold out his hand. 

"May I have this dance, my lady? It's only fair you get one as well." He asks, a small smile forming on his lips. Melody nods, taking his hand, her face flushing slightly. "Of course." 

Suddenly, music started playing out of nowhere and the two waltzed to the song. Nobody made a sound as they kept direct eye contact, never missing a step or beat.

"You actually can dance, can't you, shorty?"  
"Quiet, songbird."


	3. His Butler and Her Maid, Capricious

Ciel stared down at the letter he'd been staring at the whole trip, one with a red wax seal on it. The horses neighed quietly as they pulled up to the new house they'd be staying in this season. "I hate this. There are too many people in London." Ciel whined. 

 

"There is no helping it. my lord." replied his butler, opening the door. 

 

"It's tradition for the nobility to migrate en masse from the town to the country every season," added Rune, stepping in after Melody. 

 

"The season, eh? A waste of time if you ask me." Ciel said. 

 

"Getting away from the manor could prove a nice change of pace. It's a break from those four, at least. We can enjoy some peace and quiet for a time." countered Sebastian. 

 

"Some peace and quiet does sound nice." piped up the brunette, as they stopped at the door. 

 

"We aren't going to get any with you around," muttered Ciel. "What's that supposed to mean, shorty?" she fumed. Sebastian began opening the door. Ciel rolled his eyes. "I said, stop calling me-"

 

"Ugh. For goodness sake, where do they keep the tea in this house?" griped a woman in red. She searched through a cabinet, throwing out a book. The room was a mess, with blankets, books, vases, and a teddy bear piled on the couch, spread out on the floor. "I can't find it either." replied an Asian man staring into a vase.

"Don't be silly, of course, it's not in there." the woman shook her head. 

 

"Madame Red? Lau? Why are you here?" shouted Ciel in surprise.  _ Yes, that's who they are. I remember them from that discussion about rats, when I first met Ciel, _ Melody thought to herself. 

 

"Ciel! You're early dear." Madame Red observed, turning to look at him. Lau stood up, vase still in hand.

 

"Your sudden appearance here in town must mean.."

 

"The queen's guard dog has a new scent to follow." Madame Red finished.

 

Melody turned to her maid. "I thought we were here because we had to migrate," she whispered, and the earth sprite nodded. 

  
"Oh, don't bother. We've been under their surveillance to know things change too often or they aren't as they seem," she whispered back. Melody had heard rumors spread about Ciel, ones calling him that name.  _ Were they true? _

* * *

Ciel sipped his tea at the head if the table and Melody sat nearby, doing the same.  _ Was that what that letter was for? A new case? _ Now that she thought of it, it was the queen's seal. "Jack the Ripper has struck again. Another prostitute found gruesomely murdered in Whitechapel." Ciel stated, making Melody shudder. Murder had never bothered her because there was usually a motive, but Jack the Ripper terrified her.  _ He was just awful. We didn't know why he did it, so he could start killing anybody. There was no one (except the prostitutes) that his fury was directed at, so it could go anywhere. _ "These killings are far from normal. The level of violence we've seen is unprecedented." the blunette continued, taking another sip of tea.

__

"The most recent victim was a woman named Mary Ann Nichols. It appears a special type of blade was used on her. She was torn up beyond recognition." Sebastian said. Ciel took a bite of cake and looked up. "The murderer's distinctive style of killing has earned him a unique nickname from the press: 'Jack the Ripper'."

__

"A frightening name, eh?" Lau turned to look at the young boy. 

__

"That's why I'm here earlier than expected. I hurried into town to look into the situation myself." Ciel put down his teacup. 

__

"But are you sure you're brave enough to stomach the crime scene?" Lau asked, smiling. 

__

"What do you mean by that?" The boy's voice had lowered and become quieter as he said that. 

__

"The sight of the dismembered body will certainly be horrific. And one can only imagine the stench. Blood and gore everywhere. Surely it would be more than enough to drive some men mad. Are you prepared to see such a thing? You're just a young boy after all." The man walked over and touched his head. "And do you plan to bring these girls with you?" Lau inquired, turning to Miss Bond and her maid. "Maybe the older one can handle it, but the brunette one most certainly looks too fragile to deal with the horrible sight." Melody look down, her face burning. She hated talking to new people, especially adults. It was easier to talk to Ciel and Lizzy because she was their age (then again, Lizzy did most of the talking anyway), but even talking to Sebastian was difficult.  _ Why do I become so shy in the moments when it's least helpful? _ Melody mentally scolded herself.

__

"I am the head of the Phantomhives in my service to my Queen. And they know what they're getting into. Don't ask foolish questions."

__

"You're right, so sorry," he replied. The room was deathly silent.

__

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Rune whispered, leaning down to her mistress. 

__

"Yes, of course. Besides, I want to help." Melody replied. 

* * *

 

Ciel and Sebastian parted the crowd around the crime scene, Lau and Madame Red in tow. The bluenette approached a man with a bowler hat standing in front of the crime scene and the mistress/maid pair stood behind him. "Sorry, little ones! I'm afraid a crime scene like this is no place for children. So why don't you just run along home?" said the man, looking down at the papers in his hand. 

__

"I'm here to see the victim's body," Ciel replied, sounding a bit disgruntled. The man jumped up in shock. 

__

"The body? Surely you're kidding me!"

__

"Abberline!" shouted a figure, emerging out of the crime scene. "Well, if it isn't Lord Phantomhive! What are you doing here?" he inquired, standing next to (presumably) Abberline. 

__

"You know this kid, sir?" asked Abberline.

__

"I'm here to help, Sir Arthur. Seems your investigation is dragging a bit." Ciel held up the letter he had received. "You know who sent me, of course." A mocking smile was plastered on his little face. He grabbed the papers in Abberline's hand and skimmed through them. "It seems you haven't found any major clues yet."

__

"We at Scotland Yard are more than capable of handling this case, I assure you. There's no need for you to interfere." Sir Arthur stated, snatching up the papers. 

__

"Splendid! Shall we go, Sebastian?" Ciel turned back to the crowd. 

__

"Yes, my lord." the butler replied. 

__

"Ladies first." Ciel gave a small sweep of his hand. "Well, aren't you the quite the gentleman?" Melody mused, walking back toward Lau, Madame Red, and Grell. Ciel, Rune, and Sebastian followed her. _He must have a plan. He wouldn't have given up so easily,_  Melody thought, although she was secretly glad she wouldn't have to see any dead bodies. "Now what, dear?" inquired Ciel's aunt as they all walked away. 

__

"Now we go see someone who may prove useful." Ciel replied, eyes still facing forward. 

__

"My lord! You mean..." Lau sounded fearful, which scared the grey-eyed girl. 

__

"Yes. Indeed."

__

Not much later, they were all standing in front of a shop, with a sign that said "Undertaker". "So. Where are we?" Lau asked.

 

"You mean you don't know?! Then what was that all about?!" the red woman yelled, irritated. Rune took off her glasses and rubbed her temples. 

__

"It's a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of my lord's," explained Sebastian. 

__

"’The Undertaker'?" Madame Red pondered aloud. 

__

"How would he be an acquaintance of Ciel?" Melody muttered as they walked inside. 

__

"If we're looking for answers, this is the place," Ciel said in a monotone voice.

__

"It's so empty, and quiet," Melody whispered, afraid to break the silence. A sudden cackling filled the room. 

__

"Welcome," it said. "I thought I'd be seeing you before long.." One of the coffin lids began to move, and there was a peculiar man inside. All black clothes, long white hair that covered his eyes, and a long scar on his face. "It's so lovely to see you, my lord. Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins today?" he, probably the Undertaker (or a living corpse) inquired, scaring the life out of everyone but Rune, Sebastian, and Ciel. 

__

"No, that isn't why I'm here. I wanted to-" The Undertaker put his hand on Ciel's face, silencing him. 

__

"No need to say, I'm already aware. Very well aware. One of my recent customers was a bit unusual, shall we say. I helped though, I made her look beautiful again." he said wistfully.

__

"I would like the details, please," Ciel said politely. 

__

"I see now, so the funeral parlor is only your cover business. How much is it for information?" Lau asked, and smiled. The Undertaker rushed forward and got into Lau's face. "I have no need for the Queen's coins, there's only one thing I want from you!" Undertaker turned to Ciel, his eyes gleaming under his bangs. "Please, my lord! Give it to me and I'll tell you anything!" He was now clutching Ciel's face, squishing up his cheeks.  _ Ciel looks rather cute like that. _ Melody shook her head slightly, wanting to change her thoughts. _ I do wonder what the Undertaker wants, though. _

__

"Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter!" he pleaded, standing up and letting go of Ciel's face. "Just one joke and all me information is yours!"

__

"Lunatic," muttered Ciel under his breath. The Undertaker squirmed excitedly while giggling. 

__

"Leave it to me, my lord," Lau said, looking down ominously. "Here is my joke. It's a classic." The Chinese man looked up and stood proudly. "On which side does a tiger have the most stripes? On the outside! Get it? Haha!"

__

"That was so awful it deserved an award," Melody whispered to her maid, who just smiled down at her. 

__

"My turn." Madame Red announced. "I live for gossip, so this story will make you laugh so hard you'll simply curl up and die!" she stated confidently. "So Alice's beau gave her the most extraordinary ----- for her birthday. It was ----- wide and so ----- with thick veins running down the sh-----" Rune had already reached down and covered her mistress's ears.

__

Not soon after that both Lau and Madame Red's mouths were covered in an attempt to stop them from ever doing comedy again. "Now my lord, it looks like you're the only one left. I gave you a special discount last time but I'm not going to do it again." Undertaker said, pointing to Ciel. The brunette girl almost laughed aloud at the thought of Ciel trying comedy. 

__

"It can't be helped." Sebastian suddenly stepped forward. 

__

"Sebastian?" Lord Phantomhive sounded confused. 

__

"Everyone, please wait outside. Rune, I suppose you can stay. And no matter what happens, do not attempt to listen to this." Everyone filed out the door and stood outside. Ciel noticed Melody fidgeting and walked over to her. "Something bothering you?" he asked quietly.

__

_ How very out of character for him. _ Melody noted, before replying. "Well, Sebastian said not to listen, right? Rune's listening and I'm worried that whatever he's doing could hurt her," she confessed, wringing her hands. Ciel leaned over to whisper in her ear. She squeals as he does, his breath tickling her ear and her neck.

__

"She's an earth sprite. Sebastian's said that they're strong and wise. She'll be fine." Melody smiled at him and whispered her thanks. There was an awkward silence in which they both stared at the ground, smiling slightly. 

__

"What are we talking about?" Both children jumped. Madame Red was crouching in between them, looking back and forth. 

 

"You," Ciel replied defensively. The woman gave him a hurt look and was about to say something but was cut off by the roaring laughter belonging to the Undertaker and his sign falling off from the place it was hanging from.  _ Was Sebastian's joke that funny? _ Melody thinks, peeking her head in with everyone else. Rune and Sebastian turn to them, grinning. "Please come in. It appears he will tell us everything." The maid announces, sharing a knowing grin with the butler. They all enter as they hear the Undertaker say,"I have seen my Utopia~"

__

After settling down, everyone is served tea in beakers and the info broker/funeral director begins his explanation. "These days, I often get customers who are incomplete." He chuckles. 

__

"Incomplete?" Sebastian repeats, a little curious. 

__

"Yes. Incomplete...the wombs are missing." Undertaker begins, hugging a body display(in a sense) that you'd see in a doctor's office or in a health class. Everyone but the two servants gulp in fear. "Though the killer makes a quite violent splatter, the wombs themselves are cleanly cut out." He finishes, examining the body display. 

__

"It was done on a public road, even if it was not a high-traffic one...wouldn't such an excision have been difficult for an amateur, particularly done in the middle of the night?" Rune questions. Undertaker turns his head to look at her, his grin never leaving his face. 

__

"You're a sharp one, maid. That's my opinion as well." He agrees, walking over to Ciel. He wraps an arm around his shoulder and crouches down, leaning in close. "First the Ripper slashes their throats with a sharp hand weapon," Undertaker begins, demonstrating the movement with his long black nails at Ciel's throat. His other hand slides down to where a womb would be in Ciel's body. "then cuts this part open...and takes what's precious to them." He makes a scratch motion and leans even closer, causing Ciel to make a face as he pokes one of his long nails into Ciel's cheek. Undertaker stands up and backs away. "I'm sure there will be others killed. People like that don't stop until someone else stops them." He muses, walking back to the body display. "Can you do it, o villainous noble Lord Phantomhive?" He questions, grinning at the bluenette. 

__

"On the honor of my family crest, I eliminate anyone who defiles the Queen's garden, without exception...and by any means necessary," Ciel replies bluntly. Melody shudders at the sudden lack of emotion in his response. He really is dangerous. The rumors are true.

__

Everyone was seated in the carriage once more, heading back to the manor. "What he said narrows the field of suspects considerably." Ciel states.

"First, those well versed in medicine or dissection. From among them, those who have no alibis for the nights before the murders' discoveries." Sebastian gathers up his thoughts. 

__

"And given the removal of internal organs, it seems ritualistic," Rune interjects. Sebastian nods. 

__

"Therefore, we should consider those involved with secret societies and black magic." He concludes. Melody bites her lip nervously, not liking the sound of anything the maid and butler are discussing.  _ Who actually takes great joy in doing this? _

__

"That doesn't "narrow the field" at all!" Madame Red objects loudly. "I'm a doctor; I could've done the dissection!" She declares. The maid raises an eyebrow, amused at how quick Madame Red is to shoot down the idea. "And summer is ending. Before another week, the Season will be over, and any doctors the noblemen brought in from the country will go back ho-" She's cut off by Sebastian very final statement. 

__

"Then we'll simply conclude our investigation before then." He grins. Lau and Melody look confused and the Chinese man in mutters a little "what". Sebastian looks to them, his grin never dropping. "A Phantomhive butler who can't do that much isn't worth his salt."  _ That damn sentence again! And what's with Ciel shit-eating grin? _

__

"I shall now go make a list of the suspects now and question all of them." Sebastian declares. 

__

"Ms. Rune?" Rune nods and stands up with Sebastian, who opens the carriage door. Madame Red, Melody and Lau gasp in shock and Grell looks behind him to see what was the holdup. 

__

"Now, if you'll excuse us." He gives his farewells and jumps out the carriage. 

__

"Mistress." Rune calmly mutters and jumps after him. The door closes from the wind and Lau and Madame Red rush to the window, staring outside with utter horror and shock. "The carriage is moving!" She yells. 

__

"And water is wet. Sebastian said he'd do it. We can just sip tea and wait." Ciel brushes off the concern. The brunette girl was getting sick of this. _ Demon or not, this is ridiculous. He's basically showing off and sooner or later, someone will put the pieces together and figure them out. Not to mention, my maid has been dragged into this! _

__

The five of them arrive back at Ciel's townhome and are greeted by a bowing Sebastian and a curtseying Rune. "Welcome back. We have been awaiting your arrival." They say in unison. Sebastian takes Ciel's hat, continuing. "Afternoon tea is ready." He announces, letting Ciel and an annoyed Melody pass. Lau, Madame Red, and Grell remain where they are, shocked by how quickly Sebastian and Rune got back. As Melody left the room, she heard Madame Red say how it was impossible that they had returned so quickly. She stopped to listen for a moment.

__

"-that's impossible, even for you!" Melody heard the end of the red-clad woman's sentence. Rune and Sebastian both popped open one of the lists and rolled it out. They began to spout information about a man named Richard Oswald, presumably a man on the list, in perfect unison. Melody rolled her eyes and passed Ciel on her way up the stairs.  _ And now Rune? Those two are going to get caught. They're going to look like complete asses when they get found out. Of course, they can defend themselves, but I'd have to leave with Rune. _

_   
_ Melody entered her room and closed the door, ignoring the sounds of Rune walking up the stairs and calling her. "I hate this." she realized, sitting on a chair and pulling up her knees. The grey-eyed female hated these feelings that she'd get. They made her sick and she hated everything about them. She wanted to hate everyone sometimes. She wanted to hate Sebastian and Rune for being foolish and cocky. She wanted to hate Madame Red and Lau for being too ignorant to see. She wanted to hate Ciel for being an ignorant, monotone, jerk. Melody wanted to hate herself for wanting to hate people. A memory of when she was a baby bubbled up in her mind, a good memory. So Melody closed her eyes and remembered, and went to a place that made her happy. Home. Soon, she was snoring and dreaming. Rune quietly looked into her room and onto her mistress. _ _ Was it "that time of the month" again? I don't think so. Why do I know everything in the world except for what goes on in Miss Bond's head? _ _ T he maid sighed and walked over to her mistress. She picked Melody up and laid her on the bed, pulling off her shoes and socks. They would be departing during the evening, so there was no point in changing Melody into a nightgown. Rune sat down beside her and smoothed down the girl's brown hair. "I wish you'd just tell me what's  _ wrong," she whispered, looking down at her mistress with sadness in her eyes. _

* * *

Melody opened her eyes, and the world around her was pitch black. The only thing visible was a glowing blue pool of light. It bubbled, inviting Melody in. She dove into the pool, which was ice-cold. But, it was clear enough to see, and she began to swim towards the hole deep in the lake. I can't do this much longer, the girl thought as her lungs burned for air. She swam up to try to get to the surface but ran out of air before that. Her lungs filled with the icy water and Melody frantically tried to get to the top but found that she could breathe. After a few deep breaths, she began swimming back towards the hole. Of course, I can breathe, it's a dream, she thought, smacking her forehead internally. Melody clambered through the entrance and found it was a tunnel. As the child traveled up, she saw where the water stopped and quickly got out once she reached it. 

_ _

"Hello there. I've been waiting." a familiar voice greeted her, and Melody froze in her steps. It was pitch dark, but the air around her was warm and smelled of flowers. 

_ _

"Ciel?" she whispered, angry and surprised. "You were the problem? What did you do to me? Answer me, Phantomhive!" Melody added when she got no answer.

_ _

A number of lights flickered on, almost like stars in the sky.  _ They  _ are _ stars, _ she thought incredulously as she saw what looked like the moon begin to glow. The moonlight illuminated a beautiful scene, tall grass filled with all sorts of rose bushes, daffodils, and fruit-bearing trees. The hole from the tunnel lay behind the grey-eyed girl, but what captivated her most was that Ciel was standing in the middle of it all, with open arms. "Melody! I've been waiting so long! I missed you!" the boy said, walking over and embracing her. 

_ _

"N-no. You-you're not the real Ciel. He would n-never say that! And I-I wouldn't want him to." Melody pushed him away and looked him in the eyes. 

_ _

"Oh, yes you would.." he whispered, walking away to face the moon. Melody felt herself walk over next to him, and he took her hand. Suddenly, all the memories of them together flashed before her eyes. The time they first met the kidnapping, when she helped him learn to dance, thinking how cute he looked with his face squished up, migration. "Face it. You love me, my stoic demeanor, my face, everything. You're jealous of Elizabeth, you're confused because you've never been in love, you're sad and angry because you know I could never love you," Dream-Ciel smiled as Melody shook her head and let go of his hand.

_ _

"No. Loving boys like you gets girls like me hurt. Mother says it's so." Ciel ignored her and grabbed her hands. 

_ _

"But here, he could love you. You don't have to feel hurt anymore. I won't hurt you. I love you." He leaned forward and embraced her, and this Melody didn't fight it. "You want another friend. It hurts you every day that Rune is your only friend, and now you have me. I will always love you." By now, Melody was crying. She remembered how the other kids would tease her and Rune would be there to hold her and make them go away. But she was all alone. So alone. The truth hit her and it hit hard. Ciel put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. 

_ _

"You don't have to be alone. I love you," he repeated, leaning down slightly. Melody stretched up a little to meet him until their noses were almost touching. 

_ _

"I don't have to be alone.." she whispered, and he tilted his head and slowly moved forward. Their lips were almost touching when suddenly she felt a jolt.

_ _

Melody sat straight up in bed, her hands clutching the bedsheets around her and shaking slightly. She glanced the mirror and saw her mussed hair and tears sliding down her face. "Mistress? Are you alright? Was it a nightmare?" Melody slowly turned to her maid and stared into her eyes. The girl launched herself at Rune and hugged her tightly. 

_ _

"He said I didn't have to be alone. But now I'm more alone than ever. Promise me you'll never leave me. Promise me." Rune was bewildered at what Miss Bond had said, but managed to say, 

_ _

"I promise." Rune held her now sobbing mistress in her arms, cradling her close.

* * *

 

"Yes, Rune. I'll be fine, I swear. Just a little bad dream." Melody whispered to her frowning maid, smoothing out the wrinkles on her dress. The bodice, bustle, and back of the skirt was light brown, and the front of the skirt was white. It was not her favorite, but it would help her blend into the crowd. She held a large white lace fan in her hand. The carriage gave a little bump and Sebastian started talking. 

_ _

"The Viscount Druitt, also known as Aleister Chambers," he began, as they were pulled along a fence guarding a large mansion. 

_ _

"He graduated from medical school but has never gone into practice. Lately, he has thrown several parties at his home." Rune added, watching Melody glance at Ciel and contain what looked like laughter. "But behind the scenes at these same soirees, are secret gatherings that only his intimates may attend. 

_ _

"I've heard that he's into black magic and occult sorts of things." Madame Red said with a grim expression. 

_ _

"So your suspicion is that he's holding these parties to perform ritualistic sacrifices of local prostitutes?" Lau inquired.

_ _

"Tonight is the last party of the season," Ciel stepped out of the carriage. "Which means this is our last chance." he finished, just as Melody began laughing uncontrollably, scaring the footman. 

_ _

"I-I'm sorry. It's just- oh my God." Melody finished her fit of giggles, and Ciel stared disapprovingly. "I'm sorry, but you've got to admit..." Melody trailed off as she exited the carriage and it drove away. Ciel rolled his eyes but knew that she was right. He wore a pink dress, a pink lacy choker, complete with a flowery pink hat and fake pigtails. His hair covered where the eyepatch would have been. "Why couldn't you have done this?" he grumbled as they went through the doors. Melody shrugged and replied, 

_ _

"Rune said it was too dangerous." Ciel sighed and stood next to Sebastian. Melody zoned out slightly, but came out of it to hear, "And Melody, I want you to follow behind Ciel to make sure he's okay."

_ _

"Then why not have her go instead of me?" Ciel barked, upset. 

_ _

"Because Melody won't get caught. She'll be in less danger. I won't allow her to hurt herself to spare your embarrassment, my lord." Rune replied, firm but respectful. But won't that put Ciel in danger? Melody thought. The boy remained silent, fuming. He and Sebastian set off across the dance floor, with Melody a few feet behind. Rune began to follow, but Madame Red stopped her. "I think it's best to stay here, Rune. She'll be fine." The maid frowned but stayed in place. 

_ _

"First things first, we need to find this murderous Viscount," Sebastian said. 

_ _

"At least Elizabeth isn't here. I would never want her seeing me like this..." Melody rolled her eyes and clutched the fan. _ It's always Elizabeth, isn't it? _ she huffed, before hearing a familiar voice. 

_ _

"Oh, that dress is so adorable! I adore all the dresses here! They're lovely!" It was Elizabeth, talking to two women by a pillar.  _ Of all people! _ "Se-se-se-se-se-se" Ciel stuttered, in a state of sheer panic. "Sir- I mean mistress, please calm down. Let's move quickly." Sebastian said, beginning to walk away.

_ _

"Oh! You in the pink, your dress is just beautiful!" Elizabeth called, pointing to the cross-dressing Phantomhive. "Moving this way now.." Sebastian pulled his master into the crowd and Melody followed, staying near large groups of people. 

_ _

"Where is she?" the blonde wondered, stopping at the cake table to look around. Melody opened her fan and covered her face. Elizabeth paused and looked at her, as though trying to remember who she was. Melody hid behind the fan, but Elizabeth walked over and tapped on her shoulder. "Hi, Melody! It's nice to see you! Say, did Ciel come too?" she asked, as Melody lowered her fan. 

_ _

"Um, no he had too much work to do tonight." Melody smiled but was nervous inside. "Oh, that's too bad." Elizabeth leaned slightly against the table. "Oh, did you happen to see a girl in a pink dress walk by? I'm looking for her." Elizabeth explained. 

_ _

"Yes! She, uh, went that way, I believe." Melody pointed in the opposite direction and the clueless fiance thanked her and walked away. The butler and Lord Phantomhive peeked out from behind the table and Melody turned to look at them. "This isn't good. I didn't expect her here..." muttered Sebastian. 

_ _

"If someone was to see the head of my family dressed this way..." Ciel murmured. 

_ _

"The Phantomhive name would be ruined for generations." Melody finished, looking at them worriedly. Ciel gripped the tablecloth and said, "Let's go join Madame Red."

_ _

She was sitting in a chair surrounded by men and laughing loudly. Rune stood awkwardly off to one side, and Melody waved at her. "You are such a dear." the red woman said to one of them, smiling. 

_ _

"Looks like she's having a grand old time.." Ciel said, annoyed. 

_ _

"Are you always angry at happy people?" Melody teased. But, just then they heard Elizabeth gasp and say, 

_ _

"There!" as she pointed to the pink-clad boy. 

_ _

"Come this way, you two," Sebastian said, pulling along both Melody and Ciel. "You there! That young lady over there requires lemonade." Sebastian said to one of the wait staff, before taking off again. Melody saw Elizabeth being blocked as she was pulled out the door. 

_ _

"Why do these things always happen to me?" Ciel complained as they hid in a doorway. 

_ _

"What? You rarely ever go to parties!" laughed Melody, to which Ciel only huffed. "Lord Druitt looks as gorgeous as ever tonight," they heard one lady inside say. "His hair shines like the sun!" Melody glanced inside to see a tall, handsome blonde man drinking a glass of champagne. "That's the Viscount Druitt," said Ciel, looking as well. 

_ _

"Let's go." the boy fixed his hat and looked determined. "Yes." agreed his butler as they all stepped inside. Then, the dance began. "Damn. I'll never get close to him." griped Ciel. "We have no choice. We will have to dance our way over to the Viscount," said Sebastian. 

_ _

"Miss, would you like to dance?" a boy held out a hand to Melody. "Yes, of course." Melody flashed a smile and mouthed to Ciel:  Meet you on the other side.

_ _

Melody laughed a little when she heard Ciel complain and listened to the boy she was dancing with blabber on about his new yacht. They danced together until the song was over and then Melody said a quick goodbye to the boring man and quickly walked over to assist Lord Phantomhive. "How could you become exhausted so easily, my lady?" inquired the demon, as both he and Melody kneeled next to the panting bluenette. They all looked up as they saw Viscount Druitt applauding and walking towards them. "Your dancing is exquisite like a lovely little Robin my sweet lad,." he said, grinning.  _ Little Robin? Exquisite dancing? Sebastian was doing all the work, while Ciel doesn't know how to dance his way out of a paper bag.  _ Melody bristled as she helped Ciel up off the ground.

_ _

"Young Mistress, allow me to fetch you something to drink." Sebastian bowed and walked away. Melody squeezed the crossdressing boy's shoulder and walked away as well. Druitt watched her, but didn't say anything and instead focused his attention on Ciel. "Uh, good evening, My Lord Druitt." stammered Ciel, doing an awkward curtsy. The brunette backed away and stood behind a pillar, covering most of her face with the fan but listening to every word. As Ciel nervously flirted with Lord Druitt and was repeatedly called a "little Robin", Bond was planning what to do next. The dance finished and Elizabeth began rushing towards Ciel, and Melody panicked. Luckily, Sebastian (in a mask) provided a distraction in the form of a magic show.

_ _

Finally, Druitt and Ciel began to walk towards a curtained doorway. Melody smiled at a worried Rune from across the room and followed them silently through the doorway, up the stairs, and through another set of pink curtains. She tried to quietly open another door they'd gone through, but something was blocking it. It wasn't locked, but it was blocked. "What is this gas that's floating through the crack?" she whispered, looking under the door. Melody yawned and realized that it was an anesthetic of some kind. 

_ _

"See? Aren't you enjoying yourself, little Robin?" she heard him say, before collapsing against the door. She heard something being moved and the door opening, and before she blacked out, she heard, "It seems we have a spy. Well, she could be useful."

* * *

"Oh, you've woken up ahead of schedule, spy." Lord Druitt was hovering over Melody as she blinked awake. They were on a stage.  _ Where am I? Who's this- oh no. CIEL! _

"Where is she?" the sleepy brunette demanded, but Druitt just laughed. 

"Looking out for your friend? Oh, don't look so angry, dear. We have thirty minutes until the real show begins, so why don't you just relax.." he put a finger underneath her chin and smiled. "Take care of her. Tie it tight, too. This one's sneaky." Druitt waved a man over and walked away. "See you soon, little spy."

"Awright, don't struggle and this'll be a 'ole lot easier, got it kid?" the man had a Cockney accent. Melody reached under the bustle of her dress and pulled out a knife. 

"D-don't you come near me." If only there was some rock or soil, she could call Rune. The man took a step towards her and she pointed the knife at him. "I-I mean it." the man shook his head, and reached out to her. "Look, I'm gonna 'elp ya. I'll get your little friend too, just do as I say. Give me the knife." he smiled earnestly, and Melody reluctantly obeyed. "So, here's what we can do. You're friend just got tied up and I think we can-" 

He started gurgling and he coughed up blood on the front of Melody's dress. He had just been shot in the throat. The girl slowly turned around and saw the Viscount standing there, holding open the red curtain, armed with a shotgun.

"Disposable. He did have a family, though. A wife and three kids. I believe today was his youngest son's birthday. Now he'll never come home. Ah, well. I suppose I have to do this myself." Melody was in a state of shock. A man, with a family, was shot in front of her. It was his son's birthday. He wanted to help her, and she didn't even know his name. A vivid image filled her mind, of a young toddler. The family was dressed in black, and the boy asked when daddy would come home to give him his birthday gift. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, and couldn't stop crying.

She realized that the viscount had tied her up and blindfolded her. She was now in a birdcage. "Goodbye, little spy. See you in ten minutes." A black cloth was put over her cage and she sat there, in silence, unable to do anything but cry.  _ I can feel the blood seeping onto my skin. _ she thought, and sat there for several minutes. She heard something that sounded like metal being dragged on the floor _. Must be the other cage with Ciel in it _ . After a few moments, the room began to fill with people and she heard their chattering. What were they going to do to Ciel? What are they going to do to me? she wondered, filled with fear. 

"And now, what you've all been waiting for, the crown jewel. I'm sure she'd make a lovely decoration, or a sweet little pet. you can keep her whole and healthy. Or sell her for parts, if you'd like to. Her eyes are two different colors, but for a discerning collector, that will add to her unique attraction." Druitt said. He must be talking about Ciel. she thought.

She heard footsteps walk towards her and the fabric was lifted. 

"And a special surprise. She attempted to save the first one, I'm afraid. Don't worry, she's still alive. Just a little shocked." he gave a cruel laugh. "Feisty, too! She threatened to kill one of my men." The crowd laughed. "I'll cut you nice people a deal. Two for the price of one. Let's start the bidding." Someone came over and untied the blindfold. Melody immediately looked over to Ciel who was looking back at her worriedly. "1,000 guineas. 2,000. 3,000. 3,500. 5,000!" Lord Druitt looked excited. Ciel seemed relieved when she looked at him, and promptly said, 

"Sebastian, come get me and Melody now. And bring Rune, would you?" The demon mark on his eye began to glow. The candles went out in the room, and the blonde man panicked. Melody heard the crowd shrieking, and then it all went silent and the candles relit themselves. "Really you two," the butler smiled. Sebastian and Rune stood in the middle of a pile of bodies. "Are you good for nothing but getting yourself captured? How sad."

Rune was bent over one of the people, and she dusted off her hands and took a look at her mistress. The earth sprite did a double take, and she rushed over and ripped open the cage. 

"What happened? Are you hurt? Why won't you talk to me?" Rune scooped up the girl as though she was delicate china. 

"As long as the contract remains in place, you'll follow me everywhere, whether I ask you to or not, won't you?" asked Ciel, watching the demon step up the stairs. 

"This type of contract is sealed by a mark a demon places on his prey. The more noticeably placed the mark is, the tighter the demon and prey are bound to one another. The demon serves..." Sebastian walked over to Ciel's cage. 

"...and in exchange, the prey can never escape." Ciel finished as he watched Sebastian pull open the cage's bars. The butler kneeled and put his hand to his heart. "Yes, I will be with you anywhere, until the end. I shall be at your side, no matter what. Even should I perish in this world, I'll still be there -- in the very depths of Hell, my lord. This is how I differ from humans; I do not lie." Sebastian broke the ropes around his master's hands.

"Good. You will never lie to me, no matter what. Understood?" Ciel looked serious even with the pigtails on. "Yes, my young lord." Melody watched listlessly as Rune urged her to say something. She looked at her maid and Rune suddenly understood. The twinkle in her eyes, the ones that meant she was always up for adventure, the shine that complimented her ever-ready smile, the sparkle that made her look alive. It had disappeared. She had no wish to speak or laugh or smile because the blood on her dress wasn't hers. 

"I understand." the maid whispered.

* * *

"I suppose this solves the Jack the Ripper case." Ciel said, looking down at Druitt. "well, that was easier than I expected."

 

Sebastian smiled, and said, "I imagine Scotland Yard will be here before much longer. We should take our leave. Well, miss, are you ready?" Sebastian picked his master up bridal style and leapt out into the night. Rune was close behind, Melody in her arms. As they travelled back towards their home, Ciel noticed a red-breasted Melody land on his houseguest's knee, even though they were moving quite fast. Melody and the bird were similar. He smiled slightly as he remembered she acted compared to a Robin. Energetic, head in the clouds, loud, quick. But he had a sinking feeling that she wouldn't act like that for a long time.

  
"'Jack The Ripper Strikes Again?'" Lao exclaimed, and Ciel froze. "So the viscount wasn't our man after all." Madame Red said, watching her nephew. Melody furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. _ Sebastian said that Druitt did it. Why has there been another attack?  _ Rune looked over to Sebastian as though to ask why, but the butler stood stoically against the wall, silent and unreadable.

_   
_


End file.
